Many aircraft brakes are made of carbon-carbon composite materials. Aircraft brakes are subjected to high temperatures, which may change the properties of the carbon and the friction surface and lead to variation in the friction performance of the brake. Other factors that may increase variation in friction performance of carbon-carbon composite materials are variation in the carbon microstructure, variation in the fiber/matrix ratio, and differences in the energy levels of the previous stop or stops performed by the brake. Also, a desirable property of a carbon-carbon friction material is a low wear rate. The present invention provides a method of improving the wear rate of a carbon-carbon composite friction material. The present invention at the same time provides a carbon-carbon composite friction material which has a very stable friction performance.